


Subaru's Life with Rem

by Canvas_Ink



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, F/M, and i'm sorry if it doesn't meet those expectations, but i really needed to have happy rem, i know there's a distinct lack of Re:Zero fanfictions, just - i know that there's a bunch of errors lorewise, maybe eventual sexual content???, so this might be have brought really really high expectations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canvas_Ink/pseuds/Canvas_Ink
Summary: Exactly What It Says On The Tin. Several short chapters in which, much to the audience's pleasure, Subaru realises that Rem's love for him is greatly reciprocated.I write about Subaru and Rem's daily affairs, in no particular order. An important thing to note would be that Subaru brought Rem to our world.How? I have no clue.Why? Because, honestly, it's more convenient for my self-indulgent feel good purposes. Additionally, there's so much about Lugunica that we know next to nothing about, and to write about their lifes spent there would be a great disservice to the worldbuilding.Granted, it'd let me make something up, but that's not the point. The focal point here is domestic life with Rem where best girl is content and happy.Well, underlined point here is don't think too hard about it. (even if I'm the only one thinking this hard about it)





	1. In which Subaru works an office job

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a relatively inexperienced writer, so any feedback is appreciated!
> 
> I know this is a little late, but I just got into Re:Zero. So...sue me. Actually sue me, because goddamn, Rem is best girl.

It's a nine to five sort of thing, but it's actually from eight a.m to eight p.m. It's not because they were struggling to get by on a daily basis (even though Subaru _was_ a college dropout), rather because he quite liked the idea of making Rem happy.

(of course, bringing up the mere fact that they were together would bring Rem to tears of joy as she voiced her disbelief over the situation, but the time Subaru spent in Lugunica taught him to never give up, the same want to overachieve having stayed with him as they bid the world good bye)

It's not a glorious job, it wasn't one he had a passion for, but it paid the bills (and significantly more). 

Sometimes, on days where the sun shines a little dimmer than it usually does, he'd get tired of the monotony of sitting in a chair, doing paperwork, filing orders, but every time he reached home, he'd see her smile and he knows it's worth it.

He unlocks the door to his - their - house, the one that his parents had bought for him two years ago, when he eighteen, when he thought he was independent, the one where a year later, he would return to with someone he knew he would spend the rest of his life with.

He steps in, and she runs over, always balancing on the tip of her feet to press her lips against his.

Tonight, however, he weaves past the azure blue hair that she'd let grown out, wrapping around her shoulder and tilting her ever so slightly backwards as he leaned forward, hearing her soft squeak of surprise, feeling the way she rests her weight against his arms, her hands on the back of his head, gently holding him against her.

It's a few silent seconds of bliss, both parties caught in the moment, and then -

"I'm home, Rem-rin," he declares as he pulls away.

She smiles, the million volt smile that easily stole his heart. Her eyes closed, the simple joy in her smile, her innocence, the highlight of every single day -

"Welcome home, Subaru-kun!" 

He falls in love with her all over again, making a mental note to be the one initiating the kiss henceforth.


	2. In which they first arrive

What had happened? Neither of them could confidently say.

"Subaru, I love you!"

It's a moment suspended in time, even without the use of his cell phone. She would willingly die for him. He knows that for a fact - because she has. Over and over. 

Somewhere, deep in the recesses of his consciousness, there is the recognition that he would just as willingly die for her.

Somewhere, from deep within his heart, the future she had talked about sounded so right.

It was obligations and looks that drew him to Emilia. And he cherished her, wanted to see her happy - but, as he came to realise, not in the way he does for Rem.

He wants to see Rem happy in a future with him, as bold a notion as it was. He wants to be at Rem's side for as long as he can be. 

He swallows his fear. "Rem...are you sure?" The hurt in her eyes pulls at his heart. "I mean - is it just...duty? Or - or..." 

She closes the distance between them. The feeling of her lips against his tells him all he needs to know. Minutes. Minutes pass, her hands holding on to the space just below the back of his neck, his resting gently on her head with the other wrapped around her waist.

Eventually, Subaru pulls away, Rem's smile only making him more giddy. 

The world stops, the trepidation and excitement, the adrenaline running through his veins clear -

"Rem, I love you too." 

Blindingly bright light, gusts of wind, not sharp but still ludicrously strong - everything beyond pulling Rem into his arms was unknown or forgotten, the two waking up in familiar place.

Well, at least Subaru did. It takes Subaru kissing the side of her neck to calm Rem down before he can explain. 

"This..." His breathing is still a little laborious, giddy again from the sight of his environment. "This is my house."

The next few hours are spent with Rem in his arms as he tells her what he's wanted - almost needed - to spill, everything from how he first got to her world to the fact that he can Return by Death - and this time, there are no shadowy hands gripping his heart.

"A-ah, so that's what you meant by..." Unexpectedly, Rem's blushing. He realizes - 

"Because you were my first date." 

It's the second time they've kissed, but the sensation just feels familiar, right, like that's the way things were meant to be. It's the second time they've kissed, but it definitely isn't the last time they would.


	3. In which Rem cooks

Familiar.

It's another world where everything's confusing, different and new, worrying, but cooking -

Cooking isn't the same, but it's familiar. A brief respite from the overwhelming nature of the new world. Absentmindedly, she wondered whether Subaru had the same feeling when he first arrived.

Perhaps it is her being engrossed in her thoughts, perhaps it was him being careful, but she didn't notice his presence until his arms close around her midriff, interlocking neatly behind her apron.

He reads her easily. Rem would say that it's because Subaru is observant, while he accounts for this ability as the byproduct of months spent together.

"Are you worried?" He asks, leaning ever so slightly forward to softly mutter into her ear.

"With you here, there's no reason to worry." She replies. Her nose is slightly scrunched up with the focus she displays over something as minute as chopping vegetables.

His hand wraps around hers, and she freezes, the knife suspended stock still, hovering menacingly above the carrot she'd been dicing.

"I'll help you."

"No, it's okay, I can -" 

It is then that Subaru kisses her on the cheek. It's another action that Rem's learnt to use to ground herself when things felt overwhelming. 

"You're the most capable person I know. Of course you can do it. However, I'd like to help instead of free loading all the time." 

"Subaru-kun takes care of me. How could you say that you free load?" 

The quiet opposition Rem puts up through the soft whispers the lovers say into the other's ears swiftly melts when Subaru claims her earlobe with his lips, lightly sucking on a oddly sensitive spot.

Eventually, the two of them are seated at the dining table they'd bought, the polished wood easily accommodating eight people, twice the size of the family they were planning to have. Despite the abundance of space, their chairs are touching, right next to each other. 

"Subaru-kun, Rem requests that you stop doing that." 

Her tone makes him look up from the dinner he'd been enjoying. The pout on his lover's face alongside the soft, embarrassed tone she'd used causing him to choose his next words carefully.

"Rem-rin," he starts, the affectionate pet name rarely being used anymore, slowly substituted by her name, whether he mutters it, at night when she's on his chest, or when he yells it in excitement.

"I cannot do that."

She blinks in surprise, first at the usage of the term, then at his serious refusal. "Why?"

"Because you moan my name when I bite."

The furious blush on her face elicits laughter from him.

It's after dinner, when the two wash their dishes together, the compromise as a result of Rem insisting she should take care of the housework and Subaru insisting that he'd feel at ease only if she'd let him help, that she says something uncharacteristic.

"I'll make you moan for me tonight, Su - ba - ru - kun~"

It is her turn to laugh at the deep blush settling into his face, his flabbergasted expression.

The dishes are soon forgotten, overshadowed by the soft moans calling for Rem, like a devoted praying to their God - and in the room they sleep in, their clothes thrown haphazardly across the floor, he very much considered her his Goddess.


End file.
